Random AoT Drabbles
by Shelfly
Summary: A collection of drabbles for Attack on Titan! They inculde shipping, humor and all around random things I think that happen off screen! If you have some writing prompts, let me know!
1. Late Night Noise

**AN: These are drabbles now, they may one day become a story, but I dont know! If you want to use an Idea from one of these drabbles for a story, let me know! This first one is an Idea I had were Annie and Mikasa sneak into Eren's room and have there way with him~ Alternate AU where Annie is in the Scouts and uses her powers for good!** **Mikasa and Eren are 19, and Annie is 20.**

Eren slept soundly in his room. The castle that the scouts had taken was quite big, so everyone had there own rooms and privacy. Eren, however, was forced into the basement with fellow Titan Shifter, Annie Leonhardt. Levi had said it was for safety in case they accidently transformed during the night, but Eren still didn't like the basement. Eren rolled onto his back, knocking his blanket onto the floor. Annie, who was awake, looked over at him lying helplessly in his sleep.

They had slept on two twin beds, one for Eren and the other for Annie. Nothing seperated them except a small coffee table. Annie got up and scanned the room, waiting for her partner in crime to notice her signals. Mikasa appeard from the shadows and approached Annie. They both looked at the helpless boy infront of them and smirked. Annie wore a small grey sports bra along with some grey yogapants. Mikasa just wore a white shirt and panties.

Eren lied there, only in his tight briefs. Annie straddeled his chest, waking up Eren. Before he spoke, she put a single finger on his lips, signalling for him to be quiet. Eren saw Mikasa go behind Annie and felt her slowly pull down his underwear. Eren enjoyed the weight of Annie on his chest, and the warmth coming from her crotch. Eren gasped feeling Mikasa's soft and warm hand stroke him, but Annie covered his mouth with her hand. " _This was going to be a fun night_ " Mikasa thought.

 ** _In the Morning_** Eren regained his breath in the room, lying on his bed with his briefs pulled back on. There were stains on his once clean sheets, and on his briefs. Annie and Mikasa had gone upstairs for breakfest, leaving Eren alone to regain himself. _"That was amazing"_ He thought to himself as he put on his shirt and pants.

Eren arrived at the breakfeast table, seeing everyone there. Inculding Commander Erwin, Levi Squad, Captain Levi himself and Hanji. Mikasa and Annie sat next to each other, fully dressed, Annie gave Eren a long stare. He sat down next to them and wondered why everyone was staring at them.

Erwin cleared his throat and spoke

"So, Eren, care to explain the noises we heard last night?" Erwin asked. Eren felt a blush take over.

"I told you to be quiet..." Annie mumbled. This was going to be an awkward breakfeast.


	2. The Kiss

**AN:** **Writing Prompt was**

 **"Not the person she wanted to be with under the mistletoe"**

 **Eren x Annie-Modern!AU**

Annie scanned the room for him. Spotted. Eren was walking around the Christmas Party, seemingly looking for his girlfriend. Annie waved at him and he approached her, they smiled at each other.

"Hey, what took you so long to find me?" Annie asked her boyfriend

"Sorry, Its hard to see you over the crowd. Have you tried drinking more milk?" Eren asked wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up. Annie huffed while blushing. "Put me down! Someone's gonna see!" Annie said as Eren lifted her as high as possible. He chuckled before letting her down.

"Wanna go to the mistletoe?" Annie asked him, having known where it was.

Eren nodded in agreement. They walked over to it before Eren noticed his sister walking towards it. Mikasa seemed to walk with her head down, eyes locked to the screen of her phone. Annie paused, telling Eren to hold on. Annie had seen and old friend open the door, which was right under the mistoe. Reiner had opened the door, late to the party as always. He saw Annie and said hi. They talked for a small bit, Reiner still in the doorway.

Luckly for Eren, only Annie was under the mistole and Reiner was still outside. But just as they were talking, Mikasa bumped into Annie on accident. Mikasa looked up and apologised. But before she walked away, Reiner tapped her shoulder.

"You guys should look up" Reiner said holding back a laugh. Mikasa and Annie looked up, both of there faces turning pale. The mistletoe was above the two women. They heard muffled giggles and laughs from across the room.

"God damn it" Annie said clutching her fists. "I wanted this to be _Eren_ , not his sister!" She said as she swallowed her pride. Mikasa wanted so badly to just walk away, but _noone_ had broken the unspoken rule of the mistletoe. Once you are under it with another person, you _have_ to kiss them.

It didnt stop Connie and Sasha when Sasha had a cold, it didnt stop Jean and Eren even though they hated each other, and it didnt stop Krista and Reiner, much to Ymirs dismay. So, too uphold the tradition of the mistletoe, Mikasa slid her phone in her pocket and looked Annie in the eye.

Everyone got out there phones, even Reiner, who had the best veiw. Mikasa closed her eyes, along with Annie. They leaned in slowly, getting there lips ready. Not soon after, there soft lips made contact with eachother as they kissed. Flashs were heard and seen from around the room. Annie quickly ended the kiss and walked back to Eren. Mikasa stepped out from under the mistole as she saw Jean rushing there.

Unfourtanatly for Jean, and much to the pleasure of Annie and Mikasa, Reiner stepped into the room the moment Jean reached the mistletoe. Reiner soon realised his grave mistake, slowly turning towards Jean. Mikasa and Annie laughed, getting out there phones. Oh, how they loved Christmas time.

 **End. Poor Jean, having to kiss a guy two Christmases in a row xD**


	3. 10 outta 10

AN: Saw your Reveiws, Scattershot! And your idea! Thank you!I I am trying so hard to not update Roomies, but alas I dont wanna shove all the chapters at you guys at once, but I dont wanna lose my drive! Anyway, I was thinking of this while making a part in Roomies. Just a short contest between the AoT crew to see who has the best Abs.

Annie wiped the sweat off her brow. This was the 3rd year of her training, meaning she was now 20. Puberty had went and left. She was training with her longtime friend, Reiner. Reiner lunged at the smaller blonde, only to have Annie grab his arm and kick his leg, sending him to the ground quickly.

She helped Reiner up.

"Damn, Annie. Not once since we've been here have I been able to knock you down!" He wiped the dust off her shirt. Annie gave Reiner a smug grin. She really didn't mean to beat him everytime, but she couldnt help it. Annie grabbed the bottom of her hoodie and brought it to her forhead to wipe the sweat off.

This exposed her rock hard abs to the world. Reiner's jaw dropped, and everyone stopped trainer to get a glimspe. The sun made her abs glisten, almost blinding Reiner.

"W-woah, Annie.." Eren stuttered, behind Reiner. Annie brung the sweatshirt down from her face and raised an eyebrow

"What? Why is everyone looking at me?" Annie asked. Bert, who was blushing madly, pointed to her abs. She looked down and saw them, glistening in sweat.

Annie showed a smug grin before letting her hoodie drop down, covering her body.

"Pffft, there not that impressive. I probably have better ones!" Connie said full of pride, breaking the silence. Everyone started to chuckle. Connie wondered why they were.

"Noone wants to see your drawf abs, Connie" Annie said holding back her laugh. Everyone then broke out in laughter, but Connie then proposed an Idea.

"Ok, but I bet someone else has better ones than you Annie! I say we have a contest, who ever has the best abs win!" Connie said. This made the recruits cheer, breaking away from training. They had Bert as the judge, since he didnt participate.

"Alright, but I doubt anyone would be me" Annie braged.

Everyone lined up shoulder to shoulder, pulling there shirts up and revealing there abs. Bert marked everyone down, next to a score of 1 to 10.

Annie: 10

Eren: 6

Jean:5

Armin:3

Connie: 4

Thomas:4

Marco:4

Reiner:8

Sasha:2

Mina:2

Mikasa:10

Bert lookes at the list, and shook his head. These scores were correct, but they wont be happy with a tie. He arrived to see them all standing in postion. He cleared his throat. Bert began reading out the scores

"Thomas came in with a 4, along with Marco. Jean has a 5, followed up by a 6 for Eren.." He read out for a while.

Eventually, everyone knew there scores. But they were surprised when they found out Annie had tied. Mikasa and Annie stood out of line and faced each other. Armin sighed, realising that this may become a weekly thing. Jean and Eren agrued, Reiner bragged and Connie forgot what they were doing.

End. Just a silly drabble, hope you liked it!


	4. The Singer

**AN: Hey! Really am liking the reveiws from you guys! Especially the Guest(s)! I cant tell if it's several people or just one but I guess that adds to the fun! Anyway, here is a quick Mikannie drabble I made while my Pizza was cooking**

Annie was restless in her bed, changing postion time and time again, but never finding a good spot. It proved hopeless after awhile, so the petite blonde left the barracks in search of something to ease her mind.

Annie looked around, looking for anyone patrolling the area before she trudged up the hill. Something had caught Annie's attention as she was half way up the hill. It sounded like a voice? Singing maybe? Now with her curiostiy peeked, the blonde went up the hill faster.

Unfourtanatly for her ears, the singing stopped completly after she was close to the top. Annie needed to figure out who this person was, so with a final pull she made it up the large hill. Now on her knees, the petite girl looked up. Annie's blue as met the black ones of the singer, Annie felt a strange sensation in her heart at that moment, one she had not ever felt before.

 **AN:Hope you liked this short drabble. Not much I know, but i'm proud of how it came out. I know what I said at the top may have sounded like I only focused on the Guest's reveiw, but I focus on everyones! I guess I couldn't communicate that very well in the moment. Anyway, hope you liked it!**


	5. Titan Tag

**AN: A quickie with Annie and Eren in there Titan forms! Same universe from my first drabble, Late Night Noise.**

 **Ereannie, rated T.**

Annie jogged thru the big forest, easily snapping and breaking several trees and branches in her Titan form. Eren was running from behind, seemingly chasing her. Annie thought to herself how ridiculous this was, and how insane she thought Hanji was. Hanji had proposed for todays tests, Eren and Annie play a game of tag in there Titan forms.

The women said it was to test how well they could stay on a task, and to see more on what the Titan bodies could do.

Annie quickly dodged an open palm from Eren, who tried to tag her. She side stepped and let him smash into some trees. Annie had to admit though, she didn't mind spending time with her boyfriend.

Annie took a running leap over the helpless Titan Eren, letting him get a good glimpse of her before she sprinted thru the forest. He rolled over and began to chase her again, quickly catching up and barely tagging her back. Annie felt Eren's touch, and immendiantly turned to face him. She used both hands to tag him, but this sent him flying onto his back.

Eren honestly couldn't beat Annie at this no matter how hard he tried. But to them, it wasn't about winninng or losing, it was about being able to act like a semi-normal young couple. Besides the fact that they were both giant naked giants, being observed by an insane woman. None the less, it was a good time.

 **end. Honestly thinking about making a small fic on this AU ive created, but I don't really know.**


	6. New Recruits

**AN:** **Just based off a dream I had of a new batch of trainees being trained right after the 104th Cadet Corps were finished training. I dont know if that's how it normally works, but whatever. I just like the thought of it.**

Keith looked over at his new batch of trainees. He frowned, none of them looked any good. They all lined up in formation. He began giving out his normal speech, seeing a few trainees already trembling. After finishing, he decided to rough up some of them like usual.

He spotted a red hair girl, long hair that went down to her shoulders and was tied in a single pigtail. She had several freckles on her cheeks, making her seem relatively cute. She looked a bit smaller than the rest of the cadets. Her blue eyes contrasted her red hair. He quickly approached her.

"Pigtie, what's your name?" Keith yelled

"Anna Wolf, sir!" The red haired girl spoke.

"Where do you come from freckles?" He spoke loudly, ignoring her name.

"The Orvud District, sir!" She said loudly right back at him.

"Orvud sent a brat like you to come and train for Titans? Can't we get someone more capable?!" He yelled back

"Afraid not, sir!" She yelled again.

"Why are you here, Freckles?!" He exclaimed

"To help defend the people inside the walls from Titans!" She said, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Too bad, you'll be in the fields by the end of the day!" Keith yelled

"Next!" He quickly moved on.

He spotted a boy with generic black hair, a little curly towards the front. He was much taller than Anna. His brown eyes didn't do much to make him look unique.

"What do they call a piss ant like you!?" Keith spoke to the boy, getting a tad closer than normal to him

"Rich Boswell, sir! I am from the Tro-"

"No-one gives a shit!" Keith said ignoring the boy and moving onto another person.

He approached a red haired boy with freckles, and hair that didn't know which direction to grow. Same eyes as Anna.

"You!" Keith pointed at him

"Adam Wolf, sir! I come from the Orvud District!" He said proudly

"Who the hell have you a generic name like Adam?" Keith asked while yelling

"My parents, sir!" He said

"I'm surprised they didn't feed you too the wolves! Why is a maggot like you here?"

"To join the Recon Corps, so I can take back the land that was stolen from us!" Keith eyed the boy as he said this.

"Well guess what, Titans will make a good snack out of you if you dare to join the Recon Corps!" Keith then moved on.

He then spotted someone who ticked him off. A blonde girl was standing up and _sleeping._ Her hair was in a pony tail, lazily hanging down to her shoulders. He couldn't tell what eye color she had, because her eyes were closed.

"Wake up runt!" Keith yelled as loud as he could.

The girl slowly opened one eye, lazily looking up at Keith. She didn't seem affected by his voice at all. Now he could see her hazel eyes.

"What time is it?" She asked, stretching without a care.

Everyone went silent. She didn't even acknowledge Keith's presence until she saw his face. Keith was speechless, it's like she didn't even care about the consequences of her actions.

"Oh, sup dude. Man it's kinda bright today. " She acknowledged him, but quickly put her arm up to block the sun.

Keith sighed mentally. Maybe this would be the problem child of the group.

 **end. I actually really liked doing this, it was pretty cool**


	7. Survival of MMTN

**AN: Thought about this when I was playing a mobile AoT parody game called A Stick on Titan. What if Mina, Thomas, Nac and Mylius survived? And how would they? A quick take on those thoughts. BTW, If you have no idea who they are, they were the teammates of Eren and Armin around the start of the Trot arc.** **Also, I read about how Marco actually died. Like, that was just so sad. I wish I could give my full thoughts on those pages, but spoilers and stuff. Anyway, I'm going to lighten the mood and say enjoy this!**

"Alright, we should all stick together." Armin announced, briefing his team on his strategy. "That way, if someone is caught by a titan, there are several people to kill that thing before it kills you."

Everyone seemed to like his plan, still pumped up from the speech Eren had gave and the things Thomas proposed.

"What If there were several titans in a group?" Mylius asked nervously.

"We'll have one or two people distract the titans while the rest of us kill them" Armin said confidentiality.

Mylius seemed to loosen up, but he still was a bit nervous. Everyone seemed ready to go, drawing there swords and walking forward.

"Follow my lead!" Eren shouted, taking a running start off the building and shooting onto the next.

The squad quickly followed, all brimming with confidence. They went a minute or so without spotting a titan, until Eren suddenly stopped in his tracks. The rest of the team landed by him on a high roof, now seeing the giant swarm of Titans below.

"H-Holy shit" Mylius said "There's way too many..." He began shaking.

There wasn't much time to be scared though, as a titan leaped up with its mouth open and slammed onto the roof. Everyone Dodged, Thomas had grabbed Mylius and sat him on neighboring roof.

"Come on, we've got this!" Eren shouted as he jumped, hooking onto the titans nape and shooting towards it and cutting it off.

The Titan than stayed on the roof lifeless. Everyone then got a slice of hope seeing Eren already defeat a titan. He shot a cocky smirk back at his team

"Come on, we can do it!" Eren shouted


	8. Attack on Highschool

**AN: I just had a really awesome idea! What if AoT was set in a highschool? Like an AU. Like Annie, Reiner and Bert were planning a rebellion against the school, along with Zeke and such. And loyal students known as the Survey Corps, or some other name, fought against them while also balancing there school life?** **All the titan shifters would instead have special suits that look like there titan forms to not let them be seen by the schools cameras. Bert and Reiner would break into the schools Chem lab or gym or something like that, causing the start of the rebellion. Annie would launch the attack on the Survey Corps, stealing students supplies and backpacks and stuff! Also there would be generic high school crushes as well! I DEFINITELY want to make this a full story. But for now, it's a drabble until I finish or post pone Roomies or Taking Risks!** **Enjoy!**

"Come on Annie! We gotta show you the big science test answers!" Armin said to the other blonde

Annie looked at Armin and his friends,

Obviously suspicious. They mostly had never talked to her, except for Eren. Annie didn't know why the boy was so keen to find her out, especially because he wasn't actually trying to figure out the she was one of the Warriors who were fighting against the school.

"Why would you wanna show me the answers?"

Annie figured that this was most likely a trap, since Armin was a smart kid he probably had a hunch that she was one of the Titans. The Titans were a group of rebels, fighting against the school and there policies. She had also noticed some of the lockers around the science room, where she was being led into, we're slightly open. This suggested that people were hiding _in_ saidlockers ready to ambush Annie.

"Because, we were gonna have you on our team to cheat through the test! The teachers won't expect it!" Armin retorted quickly, as if he had planned this conversation out in his head 100 times.

"The only people that would cheat would be Connie, Sasha, Jean and Eren. You and Mikasa can hold your own intellectually" Annie replied, tensing herself and preparing for an ambush.

Annie slid off her bag and slowly started to unzip it, planning to grab her mask so she could run through the hallways without the cameras being able to identify her and question what she was running from. Suddenly, she heard all the lockers open loudly behind her. Eren reached in his pack and slid his mask and gloves on. Annie dodged several people going to grab her, quickly slipping her mask and fighting gloves on.

Connie led a running start, going to tackle her but she jumped and landed on his back. After that she made a break for it down the hall, Eren quickly chasing after her.

She noticed Eren behind her once they were a good distance away from the group. She quickly turned and led a swift right to his face, knocking him down.

"Why did you chase after me? You know I do martial arts" Annie said ominously thru her mask as she advanced into her fighting stance

"I can't afford to let you get away" Eren said getting up. "And I can take you. You did teach me some of your moves in gym, after all."

Annie smiled behind her mask, knowing this was true. She was amused at his guts. This was one determined kid.

Eren charged, throwing his hardest right at Annie. She easily dodged, letting Erens fist slam into the locker causing a loud bang accompanied by a large dent. Annie felt a tad sorry for that poor kids locker. She wrapped her arms around his waist and slammed him into the opposite locker, letting him slide back to his feet before kneeing him in the stomach. He spat out, gasping for air as he slid to his knees.

Annie looked down at him, acknowledging how the once proud and confident boy was now in a pathetic heap on the ground, gasping for air. She frowned, not wanting to see her friend like this. Eren then rose back to his feet, more determined than last time. Annie felt another smile creep on, once again resuming her fighting stance.

"If you thought that's all it would take to bring me down, your dead wrong!" Eren shouted, feeling a smile of his own creep on.

Annie chuckled. This never got old.

 **End. Short, I know. But I really like this Idea and hope ya'll do too!**


	9. Annie and Krista

**AN: Just found out about the AnniexKrista/Historia ship and I absolutely _adore_ it! Quick drabble of the 104th Cadet Corps during their time in training. Also new laptop! With an online spell checker called Grammarly. Anyway, enjoy my stupid drabble~**

Annie sat at the wooden table, calmly eating her meal that she was provided. She scanned the room, noticing she was the only one sitting alone. Eren sat with his friends, Jean sat with Marco, Connie and Sasha sat with Eren, etc. She didn't mind being alone. People could be annoying anyway, at least that's what Annie had thought. As she took a bite of bread, she noticed someone sit down opposite of her. She looked up while still chewing to see who it was, leaving her blank yet intimidating face on display. Annie saw another blonde girl sitting there. She was smiling, seeming a bit nervous from her body language. Annie noticed the girls smile almost immediately recognized her as Krista Lens. Annie blushed and put her face down towards her food.

"Hey, why are you sitting alone, Annie?" Krista asked kindly.

"I'm not keen on interacting with those other idoits" Annie replied.

Annie immediately regretted saying that, thinking the girl wouldn't like her thoughts. Instead, she heard chuckling

"Come on, they're not _that_ bad!" Krista joked.

Annie hid her smile. Krista really was a goddess, wasn't she? Her beautiful flowing blonde her, her sweet and innocent smile that could melt the coldest of hearts, her soothing voice, it's all just the qualities of a goddess according to Annie. She didn't know when she had developed a crush on the small girl, hell, she thought she was straight until a few weeks ago. Annie did know that Krista is one of the only people to talk to her outside of Reiner and Bert was a factor. Krista was even nice enough to come and sit by Annie, something a lot of people were afraid of. Even Eren didn't, not after when he awkwardly bumbled by her and spilled her drink, ruined her meal and basically embarrassed her in front of everyone.

"Yeah, I guess your right. I mean, you're alright" Annie replied almost subconsciously.

"You think so, Annie?" Krista replied, a tiny blush on her cheeks

"Y-yeah, but not in a bad way," Annie said, not wanting to offend the girl.

Just then, however, Ymir walked over. Annie felt her happiness and cheer instantly evaporate as Ymir got Krista to come with her. Krista seemed a bit upset, wanting to stay and talk with Annie but Ymir wasn't having it. Krista sighed and got up, saying a sweet goodbye to Annie and waving. Annie did the same, waving as she was taken away. Annie sighed, going back to her boring meal.

" _Damn that Ymir..."_ Annie thought as she ate.

 **end. How did you like it? First laptop story in two years! I liked this drabble, seeing them as a couple is interesting. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
